Quan Chi
Quan Chi is a powerful demon sorcerer from the Netherrealm, who appears as a major antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He appears as the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, and the secondary antagonist in Mortal Kombat X as well. He is responsible for the founding of the Brotherhood of Shadow, the ancient demonic cult who worshipped his master Shinnok. History ? Appearances in other media The wicked sorcerer Quan Chi made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, which aired a year before the Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero game. In the episode "The Secret of Quan Chi," he used his sorcery to turn everyone on Earth against each other, creating pandemonium and chaos that Earth's heroes were forced to overcome. He was voiced by Nick Chinlund. Quan Chi also had substantial guest appearances on Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which he was portrayed by Adoni Maropis, and mostly inspired by his Mythologies incarnation. Appearance Quan Chi is a very tall, well-built man with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. Later, he magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit, as he retains this design in every game released following Deadly Alliance, even games that chronologically predate it. As of Mortal Kombat X, Quan Chi sports a new outfit that combines traits of both his MK4 and DA-onwards appearances. While he is still topless, he now wears an armored cuirass with spikes on his collar, reminiscent of his MK4 outfit. Powers and Abilities Quan Chi is the most powerful demon sorcerer of the Netherrealm, proficient in both black magic and necromancy. After gaining the Amulet of Shinnok, he gained a variety of other powers, such as the ability to travel between realms. Most of Quan Chi's necromantic attacks involve summoning skulls and skeletons, which emit an eerie green glow. He can also summon a defensive wall of skulls, as well as skeletons to do his bidding. Quan Chi's black magic shows itself in the form of his ability to create the Soulando, a large tornado like column of souls, which he can shut off at any time. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Quan Chi wields a pair of Asian broadswords. Quotes }} Trivia *Quan Chi was planned to appear in the climax to the Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, but was cut, though he still appears on posters and on some DVDs and laserdiscs of the movie. *Two of his fatalities, the Leg Rip and Neck Stretch are Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite fatalities respectively. The Leg Rip was voted #9 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities and the Neck Stretch was listed as number 6 on their list of Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *According to the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Quan Chi was the one who proposed the alliance between himself, Shang Tsung, Onaga, and Shao Kahn on the argument that they would not be able to defeat the forces of good otherwise. However, he did this under Shinnok's orders, so as to bring them to the location of Armageddon. *Quan Chi is very similar to Serrator from Power Rangers Samurai. Both of them are the less powerful but more intelligent right hand man to a brutal warlord (Quan Chi to Shao Kahn, and Serrator to Master Xandred) and plan to overthrow their bosses. * Quan Chi has a slight resemblance to Lord Voldemort. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Slaver Category:Torturer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elementals Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains Died with Honor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:DC Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Undead Category:Liars Category:Cowards